For a Moment
by Rurippe no Kimi
Summary: " Tak bisakah kau-" "Ya! Aku akan pergi!" Ujarnya dingin. " Jangan pergi…!" ucap gadis itu di tengah tangisnya. Tetapi sosok itu tetap menjauh. 'Even my tears don't work for you' ,,,waning:AU, OOC, Gaje, Author newbie, TBC, Ganti summery, RnR Plis..!DISCONTINUE!


"_GOOD BYE"_

_How can you say that with a straight face?_

_When I said " Don't let me go!"_

_For a moment, I see your bluff and I cry_

_Even my tears don't work for you?_

**Anime/Manga : Naruto**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title :**

**~For a Momment~**

**Author : Rurippe no Kimi**

**Type : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC, Gaje(Maybe?), DLL, RnR Please…!**

**Warning :Amateur,**

**If you Don't like , Don't read, Don't FLAME**

**If you don't like, don't read, don't FLAME**

**~-~ Prologue ~-~**

" Kau…" Lirih seorang gadis bermata Emerald memanggil sesosok Lelaki tinggi berambut _raven_ yang berjalan membelakanginya. " Akan pergi…?" Lanjut Gadis tesebut masih lirih. Lelaki tersebut diam tak menjawab. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Hening

" Jawab aku…!" perintah sang gadis memecah keheningan. Tetapi lelaki tersebut hanya melirik sang gadis melalui celah bahunya. Sang gadis melihat mata _onyx_ lelaki itu menatapnya datar.

Hening kembali mencengkeram kedua insan tersebut. Yang tedengar hanyalah suara angin yang bermain dengan rambut mereka. Suara angin yang menerbangkan buliran pasir kecil di atas tanah. Suara angin yang menggesekkan rerumputan di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah, tampat mereka berada sekarang.

" Tak bisakah kau-"

" Kau sudah tahu kan? Pasti 'dia' yang memberitahu-mu" Suara yang datar nan dingin memotong perkataan yang belum selesai dilontarkan si Gadis berambut _merah muda_. Ya! Itu sang lelaki.

" Apa maksu-"

" Ya!" Sekali lagi,ia memotong perkataan sang Gadis. " Aku akan pergi." Kemudian sang lelaki kembali berjalan pelan. Kembali melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan sang gadis.

" Kenapa…?" Gumam sang Gadis pelan dan lirih. Namun lelaki itu dapat mendengar Gumaman lembut Gadis di belakangnya.

" Jangan Pergi, Jangan pergiii..!" Perintah gadis itu berlari kearah sang lelaki dan kemudian memeluk erat tangan kanan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Sekali lagi, lelaki tersebut terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap dingin gadis _merah muda_ diujung _onyx_-nya.

" Jangan pergi, kumohon…!" Gadis itu semakin kuat memeluk tangan si lelaki. Namun lelaki bekulit putih pucat itu, menarik tangannya dari pelukan si gadis sehingga gadis itu terhempas keras akibat grafitasi bumi yang begitu kuat menariknya. Ia terduduk.

"BRUK..!"

" Aaa…" pekik sang gadis pelan, kemudian kembali menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

" Kenapa…?" Tanya Gadis lirih. Masih dalam posisinya yang terduduk di atas tanah.

" Kenapa…?" Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya sehingga ia tak tahu, pertanyaan yan manakah yang harus dilontarkannya terlebih dahulu.

Butiran mutiara bening mulai menggantung di pelupuk Gadis itu, bergelayut manja pada bulu mata lentik gadis itu, memberi kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. seolah berusaha menghalangi emeraldnya untuk melihat lelaki dihadapannya. Menghalangi _emerald_ yang merindukan _onyx_.

Hingga tanpa gadis itu sadari, akhirnya bening itu mengalir lembut di pipinya. Menganak sungai. Melalui setiap lekukan wajah hingga terjatuh ke muka bumi.

Ia segera menutup _emerald_ miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap mutiara bening bernama air mata tersebut berhenti mengalir. Berharap mata hijaunya berhenti membuat sungai-sungai kecil di wajahnya. Berharap tak ada lagi yang membasahi pipi merahnya. Berharap tidak akan menangis lagi. Setidaknya saat ia melihat kepergian orang yang di sayanginya. Orang yang di butuhkannya. Orang yang ia rasa telah ia cintai lima hari yang lalu. Dua hari setelah pertemuan sekaligus perkenalan singkat mereka.

Namun, usaha menghentikan kristal-kristal tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, ternyata sia-sia. Air mata itu, semakin deras mengalir. Semakin semangat menelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah putihnya.

" Jangan pergi…!" ucap gadis itu di tengah tangisnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan menyayat. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga. Berharap ia bisa menjadi sosok seorang perempuan tegar di hadapan lelaki yang berjalan pelan membelakanginya. Walaupun ia yakin jika lelaki _raven_ itu mengetahui dirinya sedang menangis.

Menangis.

Tepatnya menangisi lelaki itu.

Ya. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa gadis di belakangnya sedang menangisi dirinya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui fakta tersebut. Tetapi, ia tidak memedulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung calananya. Ia kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh untuk memperhatikan gadis manis yang masih mengusap air matanya.

" _**Even my tears don't work for you?"**_

**~-~ End of prologue ~-~**

**TBC**

**AN (Author's Note):**

**Huwaah…~ akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama Rippe. Rippe bener-bener nggak nyangka bakalan nge-publish-kan fic aneh bin gaje ini. Manalagi, fic nya masih bersambung. Aduuuuh…. Katanya amatiran, kok berani-beraninya rippe bikin fic TBC…? Haaah… payah….**

**Rippe ngebuat ini sambil dengerin :**

**- Long kiss goodbye – Halcali**

**- Motto – Kana nishino**

**- Aitakute Aitakute – Kana nishino**

**Ehem…hem…. Tapi, gimana fic nya nich? Bagus nggak? OOC nggak? Gaje nggak? Kependekan? Nggak nyambung sama judulnya? Gomen ne… soalnya, rippe newbie, rippe baru di FFN ini, Baru lahir sebagai author, masih baby face*Plaakk*, Masih amatiran…**

**Buat senpai – senpai yang telah terlebih dahulu terjun di FFN ini, mohon bantuan yang sebesar-besarnya, tolong berikan saran-saran + kritikan(lembut) dengan cara 'ripiu' kepada Rippe yang masih 'CuPu' ini…please…please….please…*plaakkk**maksa amet!*hhee… tapi jangan kasih flame ya? Rippe belum siap dapat Flame. . .**

**Special thanks : Tsu no kimi **_**- doumo arigatou, nggak nyangka bisa dapat masukkan dari author yang nulis fic humor. Wkwkwkwk…..(?)**_

**Hem,,, tapi gimana nich, keep or delete?**


End file.
